Shipping For Disaster
by BlueF250
Summary: Johnny had no idea that a MVA rescue involving a horse trailer would later take him on the ride of his life. This story is for mature audiences only .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story depicts an Out of Cannon romance including intimate scenes. This is my second fan fic story and all the mistakes are my own. I do not own the characters of the show Emergency! and I make no profit on this story. Please feel free to send me reviews of Private messages with questions or concerns, remember if you send something anonymously I cannot respond to you. In the show I always wondered what kind of girl would steal Johnny's heart so I guess this is just my thoughts on it. I have no medical training and I have done as much research as possible to try to keep things accurate and the original characters all in cannon. This story is already complete and is in the hands of my wonderful Beta. She will be updating this story as she finds time so, there will be no particular update schedule but you will get the entire story. Thanks for reading my story; I hope you all enjoy it!

Shipping For Disaster

Chapter 1

A shift from station 51 is just finishing up their morning chores when the tones sound summoning them to a house fire. Cap moves to the radio and calls them into service," Station 51 kmg365." He returns the mike to its holder, and passes a slip to Roy, keeping one for himself, then jogs across the bay to take his seat on Big Red.

Roaring out of the station, they quickly arrive at the scene of the fire just 7 miles away.

Cap picks up the mike in the cab of the rig. "LA, Station 51 at scene."

Sam comes back with, "10-4, 51."

Roy and Johnny are gearing up for a search through while Marco and Chet are already heading in with a line to the front door. Cap walks over to give instructions.

"Chet and Marco are heading in the front door. The side door seems to have better access, so you guys start there. The neighbor I just spoke to, says a young couple just bought the place, and that they had no kids, but they do have a yellow lab so keep an eye out for him," Cap instructs.

Roy answers back, "Okay, Cap. Ready Junior?" "Let's go," Johnny replies as he heads towards the house putting on his gloves. Inside, the fire had made quick work of the kitchen, where it all started, before moving into the living room where there were unpacked boxes being stored from the couples' recent move into their new home. Chet and Marco were quick to get the fire backing down with their hose, while Johnny and Roy head in through the side door. Once inside, Johnny and Roy move through the house. Roy opens the cellar door, and a big yellow dog almost knocks him over as it darts past him, and into the back yard. Pulling out his HT, Roy keys up the mike. "Hey Cap, the dog is headed to you out the side door."

"10-4, Roy. We will try to get him rounded up," Cap answers. Johnny and Roy continue to search the house until they come across the master bedroom door which is closed. Johnny bangs on the door. "Fire Department! Is there anyone in here?"

A muffled voice answers back. Help me. I'm in here." Roy yells through the door, "Stand back! We're gonna break open the door."

Johnny uses a crow bar to force open the door. "What happened? I was a sleep," the blonde woman exclaims, as Johnny takes her arm. She grabs her purse, and a robe from the hook on the back of the door, and they head out. "Are you okay to walk, ma'am? Are you hurt anywhere?" Roy asks with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Wait, what about Dommy?" she asks worriedly. "Who is that?" Johnny asks.

"My dog. He was in the basement," the woman explains. "He's already out," Roy answers, with a slight smile. "Thank god," she sighs as they reach the side door steps. In the back yard, Mike and Cap have their hands full trying to wrangle the sly golden retriever. The women sees her dog giving the men a run for their money, and calls him to her as she crosses the yard with Roy and Johnny. "Dom, Dommy, come here. Domino I said here." The dog turns, and goes right to the woman's side .

Cap and Mike just shake their heads at how well she had the dog trained. Mike goes back to his post watching the engine while Cap moves over to check in with the home owner. "Let's get you set down here where we can check you out, okay?" Roy ushers her to a bench near the squad. Johnny goes to the squad. "I'll get the gear," he yells back to Roy over the sounds of the engine pumping water on the fire. Johnny pulls off his SCBA and stores it in its compartment and then grabs the drug box and the biophone. As Cap is walking by, Johnny stops him. "Cap, can you grab the O2?"

"Sure, John." Cap grabs the canister and follows Johnny to the bench where the blonde woman is resting with Roy and the dog. Johnny hands the drug box to Roy and starts to set up the biophone. Roy grabs the BP cuff out of the drug box. "Pulse is 60, respirations are 20. Let's get a blood pressure reading on you, Miss?" "Martin, Angela Martin. Please, call me Angie," the woman explains.

Roy smiles at her and introduces himself, "My name is Roy Desoto, and my partner over there is John Gage." "I want to thank you guys for getting me out of there. I just got home from working all night at the restaurant and I was exhausted; I would've never woken up if it weren't for you," she states gratefully. "You're welcome, now I need you to relax and breathe some of this oxygen while we check in with the hospital," Roy explains.

She nods her head and places the mask over her nose and mouth trying to breathe slower as Roy requested. Johnny calls it in to Rampart, and with her vitals being normal, they were instructed just to send her in anyway just as a precaution. Roy went with her to the hospital while Johnny took Domino to the neighbors' on a leash before heading in with the squad to pick up Roy at Rampart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was around 11:30 AM before the squad had returned to the station. The smell of burgers on the grill met Johnny's empty stomach as Mike walked in from the back door carrying a plate of burgers.

"That smells great. I'm starving," Johnny comments to Mike, as he opens the kitchen door for him.

"Chet's got hot dogs right behind me," Mike answers.

"Speaking of dogs, how about that nice dog at the fire today?" Roy comments about Domino.

"I'd love to have a dog like that, but I'm never home," Johnny sighs.

Chet looks at Johnny and states, "You're not really a dog person, Johnny!"

"What makes you say that, Chet?" Johnny asks with a mouthful of burger.

"Well, first of all there was your relationship with Boot," Chet starts.

"Yeah, well not every dog is for me. I'll admit that," Johnny agrees.

"And then there was that chick that you watched the dog for, Paula Slayton, remember?" Chet continues.

"I was set up; that was Boot!" Johnny defends back.

Roy can't help but laugh, "You're saying a dog set you up; will you listen to yourself?"

The tones sound and everyone jumps up from the table, Johnny with burger still in hand.

"Station 51, motor vehicle accident. Mammouth Rd and Third St. Time out 12:02," Sam describes.

Cap answers the call, "Station 51, KMG365," and they head out into the streets of Carson. It took about 10 minutes for the ride to the intersection where the accident occurred.

Cap took in the scene with astonishment. A truck carrying a dumpster had T-boned a truck and horse trailer at the center ramp of the trailer, and had rolled it on its side.

A witness comes up to Cap and quickly relays what he had seen. "That guy in the truck, he ran the light didn't even hit his breaks. That poor guy with the horses… I hope they're gonna be alright."

"Are there horses in there?" Cap asks.

"Yea, you could hear them. At least two, I think," The man explained.

"Roy, check out the pick-up driver. Johnny, you get the truck." Cap deploys his paramedics before he pulls out his handie talkie. "LA, notify animal control that we need assistance with a horse trailer accident with at least two horses involved."

"10-4, 51," Sam answers back.

"Chet, wash down the road under the truck. I smell diesel. Marco, get those battery cables," Cap orders.

"Mike, let's get a look inside the trailer," Cap requests.

Mike grabs a ladder and sets it against the roof of the trailer. He quickly climbs up the ladder, making room for Cap as he moves onto the body of the trailer. Looking in from the open top door, Cap could see two horses in the trailer facing each other. The horse toward the back of the trailer was a chestnut with a star on its face, and it nickered as it noticed the two fireman overhead. The horse in the other end of the trailer was bay in color with a white blaze on its face. A small pool of blood could be seen under its front legs.

"What a mess! Get some ropes and the K-12. Looks like we're going to have to peel the top off this thing," Cap sighs.

Johnny checks on the driver of the dumpster truck. "Hey sir, are you alright?" The man is bluish in color and unresponsive. Johnny checks for a pulse and finds none. He checks the man's eyes and again feels for a pulse. Still nothing. Johnny takes a yellow blanket and covers the man for now. He can be removed later. Johnny climbs down and reports to his captain.

"Ah Cap, the driver of the truck is DOA." Johnny states quietly.

"Okay, I'll call it in. See if Roy needs help. If not, we will once we're set up here," Cap responds.

Johnny moves over to the pick-up truck to see what Roy may need. "Roy, what do you got?" Johnny questions.

"Possible concussion, eyes are equal but sluggish. Looks like a fractured right wrist, and his foot is stuck under the brake pedal. Marco is coming back to break out the windshield, and then maybe you can help get his foot loose." Roy explains to Johnny.

The driver starts to become more aware of what is going on.

"What happened? Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Roy Desoto. That's my partner out there, John Gage. Can you tell me your name?" Roy introduces himself.

"Dan, my name is Dan Walters. Oh my god, the horses. Are they alright? What about Tory?  
She was back there with them."

Roy and Johnny lock eyes at the prospect of someone being still alive back there.

Roy tries to calm him down. "Okay, now I need you to calm down. I don't want you moving around and hurting yourself further. Just take it easy… That's it."

Johnny quietly backs away and moves to Cap's side to update him on the newest development.

"There's someone in there?" Cap states with shock in his voice.

"Let me just slip in there for a peek. You know I'm good with horses, and maybe I can help find a way to get them out," Johnny pleads his case.

"Just a quick peek. If you excite those horses, I don't know what will happen. Just be careful," Cap answers worriedly.

"Okay, Cap." Johnny replies.

Johnny is up the ladder in a flash and stops as he gets his first glimpse at the horses laying inside. The chestnut horse nickers again while the bay just nods his head. Johnny notices the blood on the floor and decides to go in. As gently as he can, Johnny lowers himself into the trailer trying his best not to startle the horses. He looks in at the chestnut filly, realizing she had been in a box stall. She seemed to have some minor cuts but seemed otherwise okay.

Turning to the front of the trailer, the bay horse had a large gash on his front leg, just under his chest, that was bleeding freely. The bay horse was laying on what was the centerboard of the trailer which dislodged from the ceiling. The center post was at an odd angle as it wedged itself into the side wall.

Not seeing anyone, Johnny called out, trying to find the missing victim. "Hello, Tory? Tory, is anyone in here?"

After a quick pause, a small voice came from under the centerboard. "Help, I'm under here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dropping to his knees, Johnny takes out his flash light and looks under the centerboard. He could see the girl, who was laying on her side, pinned against the wall by the centerboard with the weight of the bay horse holding it down.

"Hi in there; can you tell me where you're hurt?" Johnny asks, trying to calm her with a warm smile.

"My legs are caught. I can't move them… And I hurt my side - the left side." Tory describes.

"Can you breathe okay?" Johnny tries to assess his patient from a distance.

"Yes, just a little sore. How's my horse?" Tory questions, fear in her voice.

"Tory, right?" Johnny asks.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Tory returns.

"I talked to the driver, and he asked me to look for you. My name's Johnny, and I'm a fireman/paramedic. Now, I need to ask you some questions to get an idea how badly you're injured, okay?" Johnny explains.

"Only after you tell me how my horse is." Tory answers back.

"Which one is yours?" Johnny sighs, knowing this girl could be trouble.

"The bay gelding with the blaze. He was right next to me. His name is Petey." She describes.

"He's pinned in here pretty tight, and right now his weight's pressing down on you." Johnny answers.

"Is he okay?" she worries her voice tense with fear.

"He has a pretty deep cut on his front leg, up high. I can't see his hind end, but otherwise he seems okay." Johnny states, cautiously.

"Can you put some pressure on that wound? If something happens to him, I don't think I could handle it." Tory sniffs, fearing for her horse's safety.

Johnny is taken aback by how this girl has no concern for her own well-being, but is so distraught over her horse's condition.

Cap leans in from the top," Hey John, what do you have down there?"

"I have Tory pinned in under there," motioning to the wedged center board, "and I need a large sterile wound pack, a couple rolls of gauze, and some tape." Johnny relates to his Captain of six years.

"You got it pal, be right back," Cap answers, then disappears down the ladder.

Tory gets a little nervous as it gets suddenly quiet. "Johnny, right?"

"Yes, Tory, I'm still here," Johnny answers, calmly.

Suddenly, the chestnut horse starts to thrash around, and manages to get to her feet  
in the small confines that she is in.

"Easy girl, easy now." Johnny moves over to her, trying to see if she has any major injuries, and to his surprise, she seems shaken but other than a few minor cuts, seems to be okay.

Tory yells out to Johnny, "Is the filly alright?"

"Yeah, she has a couple of minor cuts, but is otherwise alright. She's standing up; what do you think about trying to back her out of the trailer?" Johnny wonders out loud.

"If you can find some wood to cover the window so she doesn't fall through, I say go for it." Tory responds.

Cap reappears on the ladder. "John, you alright in there? Well… I'll be darned." Cap states, as he sees the filly standing up. "Here's the supplies you needed."

"Cap, if we can find a heavy piece of plywood to cover that window on the bottom, we should be able to walk that filly out the back door," Johnny explains.

"I'll see what I can find," Cap answers back. "Chet, see that house that they're working on over there?" Cap points across the street.

"Yeah, Cap." Chet answers.

"See if you can borrow a 4x4 sheet of heavy plywood." Cap orders.

"Okay, Cap!" Chet answers, hurrying across the street.

Johnny wraps up the wound on the horse's leg, and realizes he may have nicked an artery.

"Okay, boy, that should hold you for a little while until we can figure out how we're going to get you out of here," Johnny says, as he strokes the horse's neck.

"How is Petey?" Tory questions her voice still tense.

"I got a pressure bandage on that cut, but he's gonna need some stitches," Johnny says, trying to calm Tory's fears for her horse.

"Okay, good," Tory answers back, followed by a round of coughing that Johnny didn't like the sound of.

"Tory, how are ya holdin' up under there?" Johnny questions, with concern heavy in his voice.

Calming down her breathing, she replies, "I'm okay, just a little sore on the ribs," she replies.

Chet returns with a piece of plywood, and sets it down by the trailer. "Ok, Cap, how do you want to do this?"

Cap leans in the trailer, "Johnny, we have the wood; how do you want to handle this?"

"Ok, let me get a hold of the filly, then you guys open those back doors as quietly as you can. Slide the plywood in while I hold her up here away from the door, and then we should be able to lead her out." Johnny answers.

Johnny opens the gate, taking the lead shank hanging on the gate, and adds it to the filly's halter taking hold of the filly's head. "Okay, Cap, let's give it a try?"

Mike and Chet carefully open the doors, as quietly as they can, and despite their best efforts, the doors still creaked in protest as they were slowly pulled open. As the light entered the trailer, the filly's eyes grew wide, getting excited at the prospect of getting out of the trailer.

Johnny can see the filly getting anxious, and begins stroking her neck and talking to her. "Easy girl, that's just Mike and Chet out there. They're going to help get you out of here; just take it easy."

The doors are now open and Chet quickly sets the plywood inside. "Alright Johnny," he hollers in.

"Tory, I'm gonna take her out, and then I'll be right back in here for you, okay?" Johnny explains.

"Get the filly out; we'll be fine." Tory replies.

Johnny turns the filly around slowly in the small space, and slowly leads her out the door. Once outside, she gets a little more excited, and Johnny isn't sure what he should do with her.

"Sir, my yard over here is fenced in. Do you want to put her there until you can get a trailer for her? I had horses as a kid, and this is just awful to watch," a woman offers.

"Thank you, that'd be great," Johnny replies.

Suddenly, there is banging coming from the trailer as Petey starts to struggle to get up; upset now that the other horse had left him.

"I'll take her!" The neighbor grabs the shank from Johnny as he heads back to Tory and Petey.

Upon entering the trailer, Johnny can see that Petey had torn open the pressure bandage, and the divider had slipped down lower onto Tory.

"Tory? Tory, you still with me?" Johnny calls out in fear for her.

"Yeah," she wheezes out, trying to sound normal.

Petey starts to struggle again, and Johnny quickly goes to him to calm him down.

"Easy, Petey. Easy boy; you gotta lie still." Johnny continues to try and soothe the injured horse.

Vince joins Cap on top of the trailer. Vince can hear the pounding of Petey's feet and can feel the trailer rocking under his knees, he grabs the door frame to steady himself.

"Hey, Hank? What do we have in here?" Vince asks.

"We have a horse down, and under that centerboard there's a female victim," Cap explains.

"If that horse continues to struggle like that, you know we may have to put him down!" Vince tells Hank.

Tory hears the officer and becomes highly agitated. "Johnny, I don't care if this divider crushes me, don't let them kill my horse. Without him, I have nothing to live for! Please Johnny, promise me?" she pleads, her voice cracking with pain.

Johnny looks up at Vince with an angry glare. Cap can take a hint, and asks Vince to go direct traffic for the approaching ambulance.

"Thanks, Cap!" Johnny calls up.

"Johnny?" Tory requests again.

"Yes, Tory, I promise. No one is gonna harm your horse while I'm here!" Impressed by this woman's tenacity for her horse, and her selflessness over his well-being, Johnny speaks up. "Is there a human drug that you use on horses to tranquilize them?"

Tory thinks a minute. "No, not that I know of." Understanding where Johnny is going with this, she speaks up. "Johnny, can you come close so no one else can hear us?"

"A'right," Johnny says, and moves as close as he dares, trying not to excite the horse.

"In the front seat, there's a secret compartment, under the center seat. We shipped some yearlings the other day, and they were all good, so we didn't need the tranq we brought. It may still be in there. Ask Dan, he will get it for you, but don't let that cop see you. We're not supposed to have injectables without a written prescription." Tory coughs again, having a tough time catching her breath.

"Hang in there, Tory. I'll be right back." Johnny hurries out the back of the trailer, and moves to the cab of the now empty truck. He pulls up the center seat and finds two loaded syringes. He grabs one and puts it in his glove, then hurries back to the trailer.

Roy notices the odd activity, but decides to let it go for now as he is getting Dan ready for transport. _Junior what are you up to?_ Roy thinks to himself as he covers Dan with a blanket.

"Okay, Tory, I'm back. How much should he get, and where's the best place to administer the shot?" Johnny huffs.

Tory sighs in relief that the tranq was still in the truck. "You can give him the full syringe. To go IV, follow the crease that runs down his neck. Put your finger in the crease, alongside his throat, to stop the blood flow," she explains, her voice straining with pain. "That's his jugular vein."

Johnny was surprised how easy he could feel the pulse in Petey's large muscled neck. He finds the vein and stops the blood flow. "Here goes!" Johnny injects the horse's neck; drawing back he gets a flash of blood in the syringe, "Okay I'm in!" Johnny treats the horse with the drug and recaps the syringe. Taking it apart, he puts it in his back pocket so he can dispose of it later.

"He's usually pretty good with shots" Tory reassures Johnny.

"What was in that?" Johnny questions, referring to the medication.

"That was a mixture of Acepromazine, which is a mild long term tranquillizer, and Dormosadan which is a strong, fast acting, short term sedative." Tory explains in a shallow voice.

"How long will it take to work?" Johnny questions, not used to treating horses.

"About 10 minutes maybe less." Tory replies.


	4. Chapter 4

SFD-4

The horse relaxes under the medications' spell, and Johnny starts trying to figure out what to do next.

"You alright down there?" Cap calls down from the top door of the trailer.

"Yeah, Cap, we have the horse sedated for now. What do you think about taking some of our large tarps, folding them around this gate and with our chains, we could use it like a sled to pull him out of here?" Johnny explains.

Cap scrubs his face with his hand, thinking it over. "Well, it's worth a try." Cap climbs down. "Chet, you and Marco grab a couple of the big tarps and the two large tow chains off the engine, then go help Gage in the trailer," he orders. Cap moves to Mike, over near the engine. "Mike, ah, listen, Gage is rigging a sled to try to slide the horse out of the trailer. I need you to bring the engine up close to hook up the chains, and pull it out when we are ready."

"You got it, Cap!" Mike answers, as he climbs into the cab.

Johnny takes the gates down and repositions them in front of the horse. Chet and Marco arrive to help with Johnny's idea. In ten minutes, they have their sled set with the chains attached.

Marco notices that the windows stick out from the sides and may stop the sled as well as the door frame to the trailer. "Hey John, we gotta pull these windows and cut the frame of the door, or we are just gonna get stuck. I'll get the K12."

The loud noise of the K12 does not disturb the drugged horse, as Marco makes quick work of the windows and trailer's edge.

"Okay, Cap, we need some man power in here!" Johnny calls out.

Marco, Chet, Mike, Johnny and Cap all get together, and slowly are able to slide the horse onto the sled.

"Okay Mike, it's up to you, nice and easy, ok?" Cap nods at his engineer.

"You got it." Mike climbs up into the cab and puts the engine in reverse; slowly he backs up the engine pulling the makeshift sled and precious cargo out into the warm California sun. A few onlookers cheer as the horse is safely pulled out of the wreckage.

So caught up in the horse rescue, Johnny forgets momentarily about Tory. Suddenly, he remembers her and slowly pulls the divider off of her. "Tory? Tory, we got him out; Petey is safe," Johnny smiles, trying to ease her mind. As he gets his first glimpse of Tory, he knows immediately that things are bad. She is now unconscious; her breathing is labored and shallow. He palpates her legs and finds them both broken, the right a compound fracture of the femur, the left a tib/ fib combo.

Roy comes in to assist Johnny, drug box and biophone in hand. "How's it look?" Roy asks making eye contact with his partner.

"Bad," Johnny grumbles. "Chet, get me two leg splints, back board and a C-collar."

"Coming right up." Chet heads back to the squad.

"Pulse is 60, respirations are 24 and shallow. She may have some broken ribs on the left side," Johnny answers back to Roy.

Roy takes her blood pressure. "90 over 60," he mumbles while writing it down in his notebook.

Johnny gets her splinted up and ready for transport.

Roy relays Tory's condition over the Biophone to Rampart. Setting the receiver down, he gives Johnny Dr. Brackett's instructions while still inside the dimly lit trailer. "Brackett wants her on an IV D5W and 6 liters O2."

"Got it," Johnny nods back. He quickly sets the IV and tapes it down, trying to be as professional as possible, despite him feeling slightly off his normal self. After the ambulance leaves with Roy, Dan and Tory, Johnny takes a minute to re-examine Tory's horse, rebandaging his leg. Petey has lost a considerable amount of blood, at this point, and Johnny feels that the horse has taken a turn for the worse. Seeing what both horse and owner have already been through, weighs heavily on John's mind. Suddenly, Johnny has an idea.

"Cap, can I see your radio a second?"

"Sure, John." Cap hands over the Handie Talkie.

"LA, this is paramedic John Gage. Can you set a relay up for me with Dr. Smith at California State, the number is (234) 555-8700," Johnny radios to Sam Lanier.

"10-4, 51," Sam answers back. "Ok, 51, go ahead with your transmission," Sam continues.

"LA, we have a thoroughbred male, approximately 4 years old, pinned in a horse trailer accident for nearly an hour. He's suffered substantial blood loss, approximately one gallon. Horse has been treated with Acepromizine and Dormosadan mixed together in a 1.5 cc administered about," he glances at his watch. "About 45 minutes ago."

"Stand by, 51," Sam radios back, then transfers the information to the waiting Vet.

"Dr. Smith requested a heart rate on the horse, and a description and location of the wound," Sam answers back.

"Heart rate is 24. He does seem to be slightly more alert now. The wound is on the upper part of the left front leg, wrapping around the inside horizontally, about two inches below the chest. Wound depth is about 3/4 of an inch and 4 inches long," Johnny describes.

"51, do you carry ringers lactate?" Sam returns, relaying Dr. Smith's question.

"That's affirmative, LA," Johnny responds. "Insert an IV intrajugular, set it full bore and apply pressure bandage to the wound. Have the horse brought in right away. Be sure to secure the IV tubing to a lock of mane to prevent dislodging," Sam relays back to Johnny, his voice not sure of what he is repeating.

"10-4, IV ringers lactate, full out." Johnny goes to the drug box, gets the supplies, and quickly returns to the horse's aid. Having already treated the animal once, Johnny is more confident the second time around. He gets the IV established, then carefully tapes the tube to a chunk of mane to keep it in place.

"John, do you know what you're doing here?" Cap asks.

"I know I don't want to watch this horse die. Dr. Smith is the head surgeon at Cal State Polytech and a friend I met a few years ago. She is taking responsibility for this horse. We're just trying to get him stable enough to transport," Johnny explains, nervously.

The horse suddenly struggles for a minute, and gets to his feet. The crew from 51 is elated. Within minutes, animal control arrives and Cap updates the officers on the situation, instructing them on where to take the horses. Johnny helps load the horses with the animal control officers and then heads back to clean up.

Cap walks up behind his junior paramedic and claps him on the shoulder. "Nice job, Johnny. Let us know how he makes out!"

"Sure, Cap." Johnny reaches down and picks up the trauma box and heads to the squad for follow up on Tory and Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Johnny can't get the image of the horse stuck in the trailer out of his head. He had always loved horses, since he was a young boy, but since joining the fire department he found himself never seeming to have time to go riding anymore. Then there was Tory, willing to give up her life for that horse; what exactly was that about? Johnny was not sure what to think of what had transpired in the trailer, but he just had to see Tory again. He backs the squad into the ER receiving lot and hurries inside. _I hope I can tell her about Petey before she goes in for surgery_, Johnny thinks to himself as he moves down the corridor.

Sliding to a halt in the hall, Johnny almost knocks into Dixie carrying some files.

"Where's the fire, Johnny?" She asks, noticing his sense of urgency.

"Hey, Dix, uh, sorry about that. Do you know where they put Tory? Roy came in with her," Johnny stammers.

"She's in two. Roy is in the doctor's lounge talking to Joe," Dix replies.

"Thanks, Dix," Johnny answers with his crooked grin, and heads to treatment two.

Johnny knocks gently on the door and Dr. Brackett answers. "Come in."

"Hey, Doc, how's she doin'?" Johnny asks, concern heavy in his tone.

Dr. Brackett jams his stethoscope in his lab coat pocket then crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall, before answering. The corner of his mouth twitches as he begins to speak. "Well, I'm waiting for them to take her to surgery right now, but to be honest, she's in pretty bad shape. That fractured femur is resting right on the artery. The other leg has a tib/fib fracture combination. She has a couple of cracked ribs on the left side and there's the mild concussion to consider, as well."

Johnny swallows hard while staring at the prone figure laying on the exam table. He starts to speak and then stops for a minute reconsidering what he is going to say.

"Is everything alright, Johnny?" Dr. Brackett studies his dark haired paramedic with concern.

Johnny sighs. "Yeah, Doc; this was just a tough case. Hey, is it alright if I have a minute with her alone?"

"She's been given a mild sedative, so I doubt she will wake up, but I'll be outside. You take all the time you need," Dr. Brackett answers, not sure what is up with his paramedic. Dr. Brackett leaves the room and Johnny moves in close to Tory's side.

Johnny is seeing Tory for the first time in the light. Her light brown hair is still damp from having the blood washed out of it. An angry bruise is forming along the left side of her face with three small cuts dotting her cheek. He remembers her eyes being blue. He thinks to himself, _I wish she would show me those eyes again.  
_  
Johnny is at a loss on what to do. On one hand, this is a woman whom he just met an hour ago. He knew hardly anything about her, but on the other hand, he felt that in some strange way, he had known her all his life. Suddenly feeling uneasy about being there, he starts to stutter. "Hey, Tory. It's me Johnny; the fireman from the trailer."

Tory does not respond.

"I know you're not feeling good right now, and I know you need your rest, but I just had to come see you. I just had to make sure you were all right. I know that you're worried about Petey, but I don't want you to be. I had him rushed to Cal State," Johnny explains.

At the mention of Petey, blue eyes slowly flutter open.

"Heeey, Tory; how're you feeling?" Johnny smiles with his most charming grin.

"Like ya gave me that shot o' tranq," she slurs trying to make light of what she knows is a bad situation.

Johnny can't help but snicker at the comment, but his worry for her is sincere.

"How's Petey? You di'n't let'em ..." she doesn't finish the sentence, looking away.

"I contacted Dr. Smith at Cal State Polytech; she's the head of surgery there and a good friend of mine. She had me rewrap the wound and put him on IV fluids. Animal control shipped him and the filly to the clinic there. Don't worry; I loaded him myself onto the trailer and Dr. Smith is the best. She will do everything she can to help him."

Tory reaches out and grabs Johnny's arm. "I can't tthaaank ya enough. That horse's all I have left. I have no fam'ly tah speak ah- it's been jus' me an' Petey for the last yyyear or so." Her eyes start to tear up and it rips a hole in Johnny's heart.

"Hey now, don't cry." He reaches down and wipes a tear from her cheek. "It'll be alright, you'll see." Johnny leans down and gently combs her hair out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear.

The door opens and two orderlies appear with a gurney followed by Dr. Brackett.

"Hey Johnny, Roy is looking for you." Dr. Brackett states.

"Ah yeah, okay, Doc." Johnny answers back.

"Tory, I'll be back to see you when I get off shift tomorrow morning. You take care of yourself now." Johnny smiles down at her and with a pat on her arm, he leaves the room.

Johnny meets up with Roy at Dixie's desk.

"Where have you been? I thought I was gonna have to launch a room to room search," Roy questions.

"I just wanted to tell Tory that her horse was a'right and where he was taken, that's all," Johnny answers a little defensively.

Dixie raises an eyebrow, listening to the exchange between paramedics, but says nothing.

Roy pulls out his HT, "Squad 51, available and returning to quarters."

"10-4, Squad 51," Sam Lanier responds back.

On the drive back to the station, Johnny is lost in thought and Roy can't help wondering what is on his young partner's mind.

"Okay, spill it." Roy looks at Johnny, while stopped at a traffic light.

"What?"

"Whatever is bothering you?" Roy asks, with a hint of concern. "You haven't said a word since Rampart."

Johnny sighs, not sure what to say to his partner. "Roy, it's like..." Johnny stops, suddenly feeling awkward. "Well, never mind. I don't think you'd understand." Johnny looks out the window, refusing to look at his partner.

"Come on Johnny, try me." Roy soothes.

"It's nothing; don't worry about it." Johnny shuts down the conversation and goes back to gazing out the window.

Roy backs the squad into the station and before the squad is in park, Johnny is out the door and disappears into the latrine.

Deciding to give Johnny his space for now, Roy heads to the day room for dinner.

"Hey, Roy, how did everything go?" Cap asks.

"The driver, Dan, is gonna be fine. Tory is in serious condition. Dr. Brackett was taking her to surgery when we left," Roy answers quietly.

"Where's Gage?" Chet asks.

"I think he went to clean up," Roy responds, not sure what to say about his partner.

As if on cue, Johnny comes in the room, hair still wet from the shower and sporting a clean crisp uniform.

"Hey, what's for dinner, Mike?" Johnny asks.

"Spaghetti. Here have some salad to get started on, it's almost ready." Mike sets the large salad bowl on the table and his crewmates dig in.

"Great, I'm starving!" Johnny replies.

Seeing whatever is on Johnny's mind is not effecting his appetite, Roy figures it can't be too serious. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

SFD - Chapter 6

The crew are all sleeping quietly except for the chocolate eyes of John Gage, who stares unfocused at the ceiling of the darkened dorm room, his hands locked behind his head.

Suddenly, the tones sound and the lights come on.

"Station 51 Engine 10, Ladder 127 - structure fire 1125 Tremont Street, 1125 Tremont Street. Cross street Academy Road. Time out 00:57." Sam announces.

Jumping out of bed, the A-shift heads out to work. Roy leads the charge through the dark streets of Carson. Mike follows close behind with the engine with lights flashing and sirens wailing.

Arriving at the scene, Cap calls it in. "Station 51, at scene."

"10-4, 51," Sam responds.

Quickly taking in the scene, Cap directs his men. "Chet, Marco, take an inch and a half through the front door. Roy, you and John take a second line through the side door. The building looks abandoned, but keep your eyes open."

"Ok, Cap," Johnny responds while Roy is still adjusting his SCBA. Each pair of men grab their hoses and head towards the building. Making quick work of the front door, Chet and Marco are inside with hose at full blast.

Roy tries the side door and finds it open. Dragging their hose, Roy and Johnny move through the first room of the building that was not involved and started in on the flames in the larger room, in the center of the building. The fire seems to back down quickly from Roy's and Johnny's efforts. The building was a two story, built in the early 20's as a mom and pop store front down stairs and an apartment upstairs. Through the smoke, Chet could see Johnny and Roy in the center room. Roy grabbed a door handle and, not feeling any heat, opened it.

Johnny calls out to Cap on the HT. "Engine 51, this is HT 51. We're heading upstairs."

"10-4, Johnny," Cap acknowledges back.

"Not too bad up here," Roy calls back to his partner as they continue to dowse the fire.

The two men move into the bedroom area of the apartment and suddenly there is an explosion from the other bedroom. The blast catches both men off guard and sends them to the floor in a heap. Johnny hits his cheek on a dresser as he goes down, dislodging his mask. The hose leaps out of Roy's hands and begins to swing wildly around the room.

Johnny quickly fixes his mask and kicks the hose away from them. "Roy, you a'right?"

When Roy does not answer; Johnny quickly turns to aid his downed partner. "Roy?" Johnny gets to his knees and can see his partner lying on his side, slowly trying to get up. "Roy, are you a'right?" Johnny repeats through his mask.

Roy sits up and shakes his head to clear his foggy mind. "Yeah, that blast just knocked the wind outta me," Roy answers.

Johnny rubs his own ribs, "I know what you mean,"

Johnny gets to his feet and holds his hand out to help Roy up. Roy takes Johnny's hand and with a grunt, Roy gets to his feet. Johnny looks Roy in the eye," you're sure you're a'right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Johnny; just a little sore." Roy answers back.

Johnny manages to grab a hold of the snaking line, resuming fighting the fire in the adjoining bedroom. Roy backs him up on the line. After just a few minutes the fire is defeated and Johnny shuts down the line. Looking at his gloves, he sees blood on his right glove .Quickly pulling it off, he examines his hand and arm and finds no cut or wound.

"Well, if it's not my blood…," Johnny whispers as he looks at Roy who has dried blood on his left turnout coat sleeve. "Roy, lemme see your arm," Johnny orders as he moves to Roy's side.

"Huh?" Roy asks as he gives Johnny his right hand.

"No, this one." Johnny gently pulls off Roy's blood soaked left glove. Carefully pulling open the sleeve, Johnny exposes a large gash starting at Roy's wrist and running up his forearm about 4 inches long.

"Roy, ya gotta nice laceration here. C'mon, let's get this cleaned up," Johnny states, leading his partner down the steps and out to the squad.

Noticing his junior paramedic leading his senior paramedic, Captain Stanley instinctively meets them at the squad.

"Everything alright?" Cap asks, eyeing his men nervously.

"Yeah, Cap, we're fine," Roy answers, trying to ease the man's nerves.

"Not exactly, Cap. Can you help me get Roy's gear off?" Johnny asks.

"Sure, Pal." Cap takes the air tank off Roy's back and stows it away, while Johnny leads him to the squad's back bumper.

"Sit here while I get somethin' for that arm," Johnny motions to the bumper. Too tired to argue, Roy takes a seat. Pulling off his turnout coat, Roy accidently shows his wound to Captain Stanley.

"Wow, Roy, what happened to your arm?" Cap asks with concern.

"I don't really know." Roy answers, holding his arm, trying to get a look at it for himself.

Johnny returns with his paramedic gear and sets it down next to Roy.

Cap pulls out his HT. "LA, this is engine 51. Be advised, I have a code I at this location; will transport in the squad."

"10-4, 51," Sam answers back.

"Aww, Cap, it's no big deal." Roy tries to play it down.

"Come on Roy, I'm no paramedic, but even I can see that needs stitches. Now, let John do his job here and then he's going to take you in for treatment, okay?" Cap asks, a concerned eye keeping his paramedic in place.

"Okay," Roy gives in, leaning back against the squad, knowing better than to argue.

Johnny quickly gathers Roy's vitals and calls them in to Rampart.

"Good news, Pally; I talked Dr. Brackett out of the D5W until he gets a look at ya!" Johnny grins.

"Thanks, Johnny; I really would like a quick trip to the ER and then back to my bed at the station," Roy mumbles.

"I'll do my best for ya, partner. A'right, let's get that arm clean and wrapped up," Johnny instructs.

Johnny gently flushes the wound with saline and dries it lightly with a couple of gauze 4x4s. He then carefully wraps the wound with a sterile gauze pack and some rolled gauze. Watching Roy, he notices he is still showing signs of his ribs being sore.

"A'right, now hold still," Johnny says running his hand down Roy's side, causing him to flinch at Johnny's touch. "Uh-huh, still sore, huh?" Johnny asks sympathetically.

"Ah, yeah," Roy croaks out.

"C'mon, let's go to Rampart and get you fixed up." Johnny helps him up and opens the passenger door for him. Roy climbs in carefully trying not to bump his already sore ribs.

Johnny closes the door behind him. "Okay, Roy, lemme just grab our gear and we're outta here."

Johnny gathers up their equipment and Cap comes over.

"How's he doing?" Cap asks about his senior paramedic.

"He should be okay, Cap. He has some bruised ribs and he'll get some stitches for that arm and he should be good as new." Johnny smiles with his crooked grin, the soot on his face accenting the whiteness of his smile.

"Good to hear; call me if there are any problems," Cap states with concern.

"You got it!" Johnny puts his equipment away and climbs in the driver's seat.

Cap taps the side of the squad and walks back to the engine as Johnny pulls out in route to Rampart. Closing his eyes in exhaustion, Roy nods off to sleep. Noticing his partner's condition, Johnny drives cautiously through the streets of Carson, trying not to wake his tired partner. In a short 15 minutes, Johnny is backing the squad into the emergency room entrance way.

"Hey, Roy?" Johnny whispers quietly.

"Yeah?" Roy answers dryly.

"We're here. Do you want me to get a wheelchair or can you walk in?" Johnny questions.

"I can walk."

Johnny rushes around the front of the squad and helps Roy from the squad.

Roy gets on his feet and walks into the emergency room, cradling his now aching arm.

Spotting her favorite paramedics coming through the door, Dixie moves in and takes over for Johnny.

"Roy, we're gonna take you into room three. Johnny, we're gonna be a little while with these stitches and we have Malcom already down here from x-ray, so why don't you head to the lounge and I'll find you when Roy's ready to go?" Dixie tries to deter Johnny from getting in Dr. Brackett's way.

"Ok, Dix. Roy, you take care, huh? I'll be waitin' for ya after the Doc has you stitched back up!" Johnny answers.

"Thanks Johnny," Roy calls back as Dixie guides him through the treatment room door.

Heading to the Men's room, Johnny washes the soot from the fire off, as best he can in a sink, and stares at himself in the mirror. He notices the bruise forming on his cheek and it reminds him of Tory. "I should go and check on her," he thinks out loud and dries his face and hands with a paper towel.

Johnny heads down to recovery, figuring that she would still be asleep, but at least he could check on her for his own peace of mind. As he turns the corner, he meets Dr. Brackett in the hall.

"Hey, Doc. How's Tory?" Johnny asks, concern seeping into his tone.

"Just got back from the guys at ortho and she's in some pain. I just upped her morphine dose," Kel explains in a dissatisfied voice.

"Is she awake? Can I see he her?" Johnny asks, anxiously.

Kel studies Johnny for a second before answering. "She was awake a few minutes ago, but not too long Johnny; she needs her rest. I'm heading down to stitch up your partner."

"OK, thanks Doc - for Tory and for Roy," Johnny stammers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Johnny knocks lightly on her door, trying not to disturb other patients who may be asleep at this early hour.

"Come in," Tory answers in a dry voice.

The room is dimly lit by a single reading lamp over Tory's head. Johnny can see how the bruise on her cheek was looking angry with dark colors under the skin. He is surprised that she is still awake and enters the room, a boyish grin on his face. "I didn't wake ya, did I?"

"Hey, it's my favorite fireman. Johnny, right?" Tory asks.

"That's me. How're you doing? Can I get you anything?" Johnny asks with concern.

"No, thank you. You've done more than enough already. I got a message from your friend, Dr. Smith. She told me to tell you 'hello' and that Petey is all stitched up and his condition is listed as good. She told me your quick treatment saved his life and I know that you have saved mine, as well." Her voice cracks and her eyes tear up.

"Hey now, I didn't want to make you cry. It's gonna be fine. What has you so upset?" Johnny asks, trying to find a way to ease her fears.

"Since my father passed away, Petey has been the only family I have. I know that sounds crazy, but my father bred and raised Petey to race and he has done very well for us… Well, now just me, and I don't know what I would've done if that cop had...," Tory hesitates.

"No,no,no, I don't want you thinkin' about that anymore. You need to concentrate on getting better for Petey." Johnny takes her hand and looks deep in her eyes. "I promise you that I'll take care of Petey myself while you're stuck in here, so you can just relax; Petey will be fine," Johnny assures her.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure your wife isn't going to be happy about you doing this for some girl you just met on the job." Tory tries to let him out of his promise.

Johnny laughs at the idea that she thinks he is married. He twists the handie talkie in his hand nervously before answering, "First of all, that might be true if I was married, but I'm not, so you see, I'm free to do what I want."

"You're not? How come? Tory blushes covering her mouth in embarrassment. Oh, my gosh… I'm so sorry; that's none of my business. Forget I said that… must be the pain meds… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to pry," Tory utters uncomfortably.

Johnny just watches her with a shy smile and answers, "Because the right girl hasn't come along," he pauses. "Yet."

Noticing the bruise on Johnny's cheek she changes the subject. "What happened to your cheek?" Tory asks returning his concern.

"Fell at a fire tonight; that's actually why I'm here. My partner bruised some ribs and got a pretty good laceration on his arm. Dr. Brackett is stitching him up right now."

"Well, I hope he's alright. He seems like a nice guy," Tory smiles, followed by a yawn.

"Yeah, he is. Well let me run, I can see you are tired and should get some rest and I need to see if Roy's ready to go. Now, I don't want you to worry about anything, okay?" Johnny comments with a wink.

She looks up at him with a playful smile, "You be careful out there. I can't afford to lose a friend."

"You won't." Johnny leans down and combs a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear. A warm feeling runs through Johnny's mind as he admires her. "You rest up and I'll see you in the morning." Johnny slips out of the room and heads back to the ER on cloud nine.

"What a nice guy. I hope he does comeback." Tory grins to herself.

Johnny lands in front of Dixie's desk, as giddy as a school girl. "Dix what are you still doing here?"

"Sharon called out so I'm pulling a double," Dixie responds with a tired sigh. Her eyes tell how tired she is although her professional persona would never complain. She knows she is needed here tonight, so she will continue on through the night taking care of whomever passes through those heavy emergency room doors.

"Nothin' serious, I hope?" Johnny wonders, pacing in front of the base station.

"No, her car wouldn't start." Dixie studies Johnny for a minute. "Okay, I give up; what has you so chipper at three in the morning?"

"Dix, I think I found her; I think I found the one." Johnny bounces in front of the desk.

"Okay, I'll buy - the one what?" Dixie questions.

"Tory, the woman from the accident this morning. She's something special. She's like no other woman I've ever met before. I can't explain it," Johnny mumbles awkwardly.

"I can and it's rule number one - don't get emotionally involved with a patient!" Dixie warns, trying to protect her favorite paramedic from what she thinks is impending heartbreak.

"That's where you're wrong. She's not my patient anymore; she's Brackett's!" Johnny smiles back with a smug grin and spies Roy leaving the treatment room. "Gotta go, Dix. See ya later!" Johnny chases after Roy down the hall.

"Hey, Pally, what did the doc say?" Johnny questions his partner.

"I'm the proud owner of 16 Dr. Brackett sutures and a negative chest x-ray for fractures," Roy sighs, relieved to be going back to the station.

"That's great!" Johnny answers, as he opens the squad door for his partner.

"So, where've you been?" Roy asks as Johnny gets in the cab.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asks trying not to lie, and yet, not tell the truth.

"I mean, any other time I've been in the ER for treatment, Dix practically has to tie you to a chair in the corner to get you out of the way and I haven't seen you since we got here. You didn't get hurt earlier and are covering something up on me, are you?" Roy studies his partner.

"No, it's nothing like that," Johnny answers as he starts the squad.

Roy picks up the mic, "Squad 51, available and heading to quarters."

"10-4, 51," Sam responds.

"So, what is it like?" Roy tries to continue the conversation.

"Huh?" Johnny answers back.

"Back at Rampart, what were you doing that kept you so busy?" Roy asks with a hint of frustration going back to biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, that. Promise me, no lecture? Just hear me out, okay?" Johnny asks his partner of seven years.

"Okay, Johnny, what's on your mind?" Roy agrees to hold off on any lectures for the moment.

"Remember the woman from the accident earlier today?" Johnny starts.

"Tory, right? The one with the horse?"

"Yeah, that's her," Johnny agrees.

"Okay, so what about her? Roy questions.

Johnny continues to look out at the dark road in front of him, but his mind is back in room 320 at Rampart.

He has his arm resting out the window; the cool night air makes him feel a chill creeping up his spine.

Johnny?" Roy continues to press for answers.

"Well it's like… I don't know what it's like. How can I explain this so you can understand?" Johnny fumbles with his words.

"Start small, Junior. Describe what's around you when you can't explain exactly what you want to say and eventually it'll work its way out in your head," Roy offers.

"Okay, earlier today, I was in the trailer with Tory still trapped under the horse, when Vince shows up and starts mouthing off about having to kill the horse to get Tory out," Johnny explains, the frustration still in his voice over the situation.

"Great, just what you needed, right?" Roy relates, understanding how Tory would react to that.

"Yeah, well, she told me that she would rather get crushed by that horse than let someone harm him. And Roy, she meant it! She was completely selfless about it and despite how much pain she must have been in, she insisted I treat him first. I mean, who does that? Puts an animal's life ahead of her own?" Johnny wonders, glancing at Roy from the driver's seat.

Roy absentmindedly pulls at the tape over his new stitches considering Johnny's question. "So, that's where you were, visiting Tory?" Roy assumes.

"Ah, yeah. She's all alone, Roy. She has no family and when I talked to her earlier, something just… I don't know, clicked. When I met her, I felt like, in some weird way, I've known her all my life. See, it doesn't make sense to you, does it?" Johnny answers confused.

"Yeah, it does, and rule number one comes to mind," Roy explains. "Although, I'm not the best person to give you relationship advice since Jo and I have been together since grade school."

"No lecture, remember? But she's different from all the other girls I've dated before." Johnny stops to picture her in his head, still stuck in the trailer, wheezing for air.

"Why, 'cause she wasn't chasing after you or she has a brain?" Roy describes in frustration at Johnny's past dating experiences. "Sorry that wasn't fair. She's different because she's real. She isn't painted up full of make-up in some club, dressed to the nines, somewhere telling you some line to buy her a drink or whatever. You know what I mean. You saw her at her most vulnerable and she impressed you with her strength and character; most people don't ever get to see that in others. She's an amazing woman to do what she did for that horse; I'll give you that. I know I can't talk you out of trying to date her, but can I at least ask you to take it slow? She's been through a lot," Roy offers.

"What, don't you think I know that?" Johnny questions in a flash of defense.

"Yeah, Johnny, I do. But some of your past girl friends have been a little fast, if you know what I mean, and sometimes that makes you a victim of your environment," Roy explains, trying not to hurt his partner's feelings, but still get the message across.

Johnny slows the squad in front of the station and waits for a lone car to pass on the quiet streets.

"Okay, I get it. I promise I'll take it slow." Johnny backs the squad into the station.

"Good, now let's get some sleep" Roy yawns.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a short three hours after Roy and Johnny had returned from Rampart and while Roy was dragging his tired body out of bed his counterpart was showered, shaved and dressed for duty. Already cleaning out his locker for a fast exit. Roy drops himself onto a bench, after pulling on his pants, and scrubs his unshaven chin with his hand.

"Whatever you had for coffee this morning, I could use a double. What has you so chipper this early?" Roy asks as he slowly changes for work.

"Got alot to do today. Hey, do you still have that Polaroid camera? You know, the one that the picture develops in just a few minutes?" Johnny asks back.

"Yeah, it's on the shelf in the front closet. What are you taking pictures of?" Roy questions.

Ignoring the question," Can I get it from you on the way home today?" Johnny asks.

"Sure Johnny," Roy replies, giving up on the question altogether. Trying to put his uniform shirt on, he strains the sore muscles and groans quietly while continuing to struggle with his shirt.

"Here Roy, let me help you." Johnny straightens the shirt behind Roy's back and gets his arm through the sleeve. "Pretty sore today, huh?" Johnny eyes Roy with concern.

"Yeah, once I get moving around I'll start to loosen up," Roy huffs, out of breath from his efforts with his shirt.

"How's the arm feel?" Johnny asks, still concerned about his partner.

"Okay, I guess. I got to pick up my script for antibiotics and Dr. Brackett said I can change the dressing this afternoon, so I can get a shower." Roy answers, pinning on his nametag.

"Why don't I stop at the drug store for you and you head home and get some rest. I've got to buy film for the camera anyway, so when I pick up the camera I will drop off your antibiotics," Johnny offers.

"That would be nice Johnny, thank you." Roy agrees.

"Come on let's get some coffee. You look like you could use some," Johnny suggests.

B shift filters in quickly and Johnny is off and running. Stopping by the drug store, he grabs the prescription for Roy and film for the camera. He quickly ducks into the bakery next door for some pastries and continues on his quest. Spying a flower shop on the corner, he pulls the rover into the parking lot. Picking out some bright colored carnations and a single red rose, Johnny asks the girl at the counter to add them to a pretty glass vase on the shelf behind her and arrange them for him.

Johnny picks out a card with butterflies on it and reads the inside, GET WELL SOON.

'Kinda plain,' Johnny thought, but he really didn't know what else to say, so he just signed the card, placed it in its little envelope, and gave it back to the florist. Taking a plastic card holder, the girl adds the card to the arrangement. Noticing the card holder, Johnny has an idea.

"Can I get a second one of those?" He asks with a grin.

"What, a card holder?" she asks not sure what he wants.

"Yeah, the plastic thing," Johnny motions to the card holder.

"Sure." She hands him the second card holder and he pays for the flowers.

"Have a nice day," she says as she hands him his change.

"Thank you, I know I will," he says with a smile and leaves with the flowers.

Carefully securing the flowers on the floor in the back seat, Johnny heads to Roy's. Grabbing one of the boxes he had got at the bakery and Roy's prescription, Johnny heads to the door.

"Hey Johnny, come on in. Roy's just getting out of the shower. I'll let him know you're here," Jo says with a smile, opening the door for him.

"These are for you guys," Johnny hands her the box.

"Fritz's bakery! You know these are our favorite; can I get you a cup of coffee?" Jo offers.

"Just a quick one; I have a lot of errands left to run." Johnny says with his lopsided grin.

Roy comes down into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower, carrying a box of rolled gauze and a large Telfa pad, a roll of tape on his index finger.

"Hey Roy, lemme help ya with that, " Johnny offers.

"Thanks, this would be kinda hard one handed," Roy answers, handing the supplies to Johnny.

Johnny inspects the stitches before placing the Telfa pad. "Dr. Brackett could probably knit a scarf out of sutures," he kids. "What a nice job."

"You would know; you've had more of his handy work than anyone else I know," Roy teases back.

Joanne hands Johnny a cup of coffee. "Here you are."

"Thanks Jo; Roy can I get that camera from you? I'm in kind of a hurry," Johnny states, grabbing a pastry from the box.

"Sure Johnny, I'll go get it out for you. Did you get film for it?" Roy asked, walking to the closet.

"Yep, I'm all set," Johnny replies, drinking his coffee while washing down the last bite of the Danish .

"Here you go!" Roy hands him the camera. Johnny stands up, downs one more swallow of coffee, and heads for the door." Thanks Roy. See ya, Jo!" Johnny yells, disappearing out the door.

'Next stop Cal State Polytech,' Johnny thinks to himself. He rests his arm out the window enjoying the warm California morning. He parks his rover and heads into the front office of the clinic.

A dark haired woman, wearing too much make-up for Johnny's taste, is sitting behind the counter. She sees Johnny come in and meets him at the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'd like to see Dr. Smith. It's kinda important." Johnny explains with a charming smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks back coldly.

"No, but I think she'll see me. Can you tell her John Gage is here?" Johnny explains, his smile fading.

She rolls her eyes, "Okay, have a seat."

She gets on the phone and makes a call. In less than two minutes a tall attractive blonde woman comes out in scrubs and meets Johnny with a huge hug in the lobby in front of the counter. The receptionist is shocked by this behavior and Johnny just gives her a wink and a grin.

"Johnny, how are you?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Doin' a'right, doin' a'right; how 'bout you?" Johnny questions back.

"Doing great. When are we gonna go team penning again? It's been ages," she teases.

"I don't know. Maybe when the new season starts in the spring. I haven't been on a horse since last summer; I think I'm a little rusty," Johnny admits.

"Like riding a bicycle, you never forget," she teases.

"So, how's Petey?" Johnny asks, his tone becoming serious.

"Doing great; come on back and see for yourself," she invites as she opens the door for them.

As they move through the barn, Johnny notices a couple of different horses, but his breath catches when he sees Petey standing up, eating from a hayrack in the corner. His ears are up and eyes bright. His big white blaze unmistakable.

"Hey Petey, c'mere, boy!" Johnny calls to him with amazement.

Patty opens the door of the stall and leads the horse over by his halter." Thirty-five stitches and three liters of fluids and here he is."

Petey rests his head over Johnny's shoulder, sniffing for treats

"Here, give him a couple of these," Patty laughs and hands Johnny a couple of mints.

Marveling over this special horse, Johnny feeds him the mints. "Patty, I can't thank you enough. I really didn't think he was gonna make it," he admits as he strokes Petey's neck.

"You did the hard part, getting him out of that trailer and stabilizing him. All I did was put in the stitches and change his IV," Patty compliments.

It's quiet for a minute and finally Patty speaks. "So, who's the girl?"

Johnny looks up. "Huh?"

"Johnny, I have known you since you were 16 years old. You and I even dated for a while and I know that faraway look. So who is she?" Patty waits for an answer.

"I just met her yesterday," he pauses, "this is her horse." Johnny explains.

Patty smiles at the connection. "So, what's she like?"

"She's like no one I have ever met before. She put that horse's life before her own and I've never seen anyone do something like that. There's just something special about her; I can't really describe it," Johnny states shyly.

"What does she look like?" Patty asked, curious about Johnny's newest interest in dating.

Johnny stops for a second. "She's not a make-up coated glamour queen; she has a more natural beauty. Her hair is a little shorter than yours and light brown in color. She has a natural blush in her cheeks and the bluest eyes I have ever seen," Johnny says with a broad smile.

"Johnny Gage, I think you're smitten!" Patty teases.

"What? I am not! I just want to get to know her a little better, that's all," Johnny states back in mock defense.

"Too late, I saw the flowers in the rover when I walked out to get my brief case out of my car; the truth is out," she continues to tease him.

"Ok, so I got her flowers. She's all alone in a hospital bed with a cast on one leg and new pins in the other, some cracked ribs and a slight concussion. I kinda think it's the least I could do!" Johnny answers, slightly more defensive.

"Relax Johnny. I think it's sweet and so will she!" Patty grins at him patting his shoulder.

"You think so?" Johnny lets out a breath to ease his tension.

"Yeah! Of course she will. We women love to get flowers." Patty tries to ease his nervous mind.

"I want to take a picture of Petey to show her he is alright." Johnny says opening the camera.

"How about I take a picture of both of you together so she won't miss either one of you while she's stuck in there?" Patty suggests.

"Now who's the romantic?" Johnny teases back.

"Okay, I am a sucker for an old fashioned love story! Now, get over there so I can take this picture!" Patty takes the camera and motions to Johnny to stand next to the big bay horse.

Johnny stands next to the horse and, as if on cue, Petey puts his head over Johnny's shoulder and puts his ears up.

"Say sex," Patty laughs.

Johnny flashes one of his best suggestive smiles before he bursts out laughing.

Patty took the picture at just the right moment and as the image slowly appears, it became obvious that it showcased the best of both of them.

"Tell me again why we broke up all those years ago?" Johnny asks with a smile.

"Because I went on to vet school, you went to the fire academy and we both liked being on top," Patty says, pulling no punches.

Johnny blushes at the last comment. "Oh yeah, now I remember, Couldn't we have taken turns or drawn straws or something?" he grins seductively.

"Ok Romeo, this picture is great. She will love it and don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me!" Patty reassures him.

"I know, you're a true friend and a hopeless romantic at heart." He leans over and kisses her cheek. "Gotta go!" He heads to the door to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Johnny arrives at Rampart and parks the Rover in an end of the row spot. Johnny takes the picture of him and Petey and places it in the card holder, carefully hiding it in the flowers behind the card. Grabbing the second small box from the bakery earlier and the vase of flowers, Johnny heads through the ER doors. Not seeing anyone he knows closely, he boards the elevator and heads to the third floor. Exiting the elevator, Johnny makes quick work of the long corridor with a spring in his step and arrived at room 320. The door was ajar, but Johnny did not want to just walk in on her, so he knocks on the door jam.

A tired and scratchy "come in" answer comes from the room's occupant.

Johnny walks in and is surprised to see Tory looking worse than she did the night before.

She perks up at the sight of him, but Johnny isn't convinced that everything is fine.

"Hey, it's my favorite fireman! Hi Johnny, how's your cheek?" She asks, smiling up at him.

"I'm fine; you shouldn't be worrying about me. You should be worrying about getting better." He smiles and sets the box in front of her.

"I know from experience the food here is a little tough to take, so I got you a couple of these to give you something to eat that you'll enjoy," Johnny explains. "Go ahead and open it."

She closes her eyes and breathes in the aroma coming from the box. "Mmm, smells like apple." She opens the box and finds four delicious looking apple turnovers. "My favorite, how did you know?"

"I didn't, but they're my favorite, as well," Johnny admits.

"Good, then you can have one with me; I hate eating alone." She offers him one and then takes one for herself.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" She asks with a curious smile.

"Ah, well I thought these might brighten your day." He presents the flowers to her, setting them on the table in front of her.

"Oh, Johnny, these are beautiful. No one has ever bought flowers for me before," she admits shyly.

That comment puzzles Johnny, but he chooses not to address it.

She takes the card from the holder and opens it, not yet seeing the picture. "Aw, you even signed it from you and Petey, how is ..." Her breathe catches as she looks back at the flowers and sees the picture of Johnny and Petey. She immediately starts to cry.

"Tory, what's wrong?" Johnny asks in shock.

"Come here," she requests of Johnny and he moves in close so she can hug him, her tears staining his shirt.

"You have no Idea how happy you have made me," she sniffs, trying to get control of herself.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, again," Johnny soothes.

"It's okay; these are tears of joy," she smiles, grabbing a tissue from the table and trying to wipe them away.

"I figured I could tell you he was okay, but you would still have some doubts, but as they say, a picture paints a thousand words!" Johnny grins back at her.

She hugs him again, allowing her lips to gently kiss his bruised cheek. "I can't thank you enough. I know you must be pretty busy with your own life so to do this for me, it's just too much to ask," she sniffs gratefully.

Johnny looks her in the eye and says, "You didn't ask me to do it; I wanted to do it. You deserve something good after all you've been through, and despite whatever you've heard about firemen, my off duty time is pretty dull. So, if you don't mind spendin' some time entertainin' this lonely fireman, I'd appreciate it." He smiles his trademark grin.

Tory smiles back sheepishly at him, slightly embarrassed by the handsome fireman's attention. She changes the subject. "How's your partner? Roy, is it?"

"He's doin' a'right. I stopped at his house on my way here to help him redress his stitches," Johnny explains.

"That's good. He was very kind to me in the ambulance. I hope I get the chance to thank him for that,"

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to see him again,"

"Dan stopped by this morning," she states.

"Dan?" Johnny questions, panicking inwardly that this was a boyfriend.

"Yeah, the guy that was driving the horse trailer," she explains, realizing that Johnny may not know who he is.

Johnny breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

"He said the guy that hit us had suffered a heart attack and died at the scene."

"I kinda thought that's what had happened. He was already gone when I went to treat him," Johnny admits sadly.

"The insurance company says that he is he's pretty much covered. Dan will have to pay his deductible, but then he'll get enough back to fix the truck and put a nice down payment on a new trailer. He said he was going to pick up his filly at the clinic tomorrow," Tory continues.

"Well, sounds like thinks things are startin' to get better already," Johnny says trying to cheer Tory up.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just hard, I'm used to being up at 4:30 feeding and taking care of the horses and right now I can't even take care of myself," she grumbles.

"Don't worry; it'll all work out. I'll help you. I'm sure you have friends at the track who'll help you. It's only gonna be a couple of months and you'll be back to your normal active self," Johnny soothes.

A nurse comes in and announces, "Vicki, it's time for your physical therapy."

Johnny sees Tory wince at the name Vicki. "Tina, is it?" He asks the nurse.

"Yes?" She answers curtly.

"This is Tory not Vicki, okay?" Johnny corrects her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed, well anyway, if you'll excuse us, we have to go." The nurse brushes Johnny off.

Johnny sighs, "Okay, Tory, I'll be by to see you later." He leans in and kisses her forehead.

"Johnny, I can't thank you enough." She holds his hand warmly and then lets it go. Tory looks back at him, her expression sad to see him go.

He takes one last look in her eyes and leaves to give her some privacy as she gets moved to the wheel chair, knowing all too well how embarrassing those hospital gowns can be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Johnny walks out into the warm California sun and heads to his car. He is starting to feel a little tired from his lack of sleep from his last shift, but he wants to find out more about Tory. Getting in the Rover, Johnny heads to the track.

'Delmar Race Track, Where the Turf Meets the Surf,' the sign reads, in front of the race track. Johnny drives to the stable area entrance. Pulling into a parking spot, he heads into the security office.

"Can I help you?" An older looking guard asked him.

"I hope so. I'm looking for a trainer named Dan Walters. I'm a Paramedic with L. A. County Fire Department. I helped him with his horses at the accident yesterday," Johnny explains.

"I just saw him drive by a little while ago. Let me page him," the security officer offers.

"Dan Walters, come to the stable gate. You have a visitor. That was trainer Dan Walters, you have a visitor at the stable gate," goes out over the PA system.

"I heard about that wreck. Did you see Tory? I heard she was in the trailer when it happened," the guard admits.

Johnny's eyes light up when the guard mentions Tory. "Do you know Tory?" Johnny questions.

"Sure I do; she grew up on this racing circuit. Her father was one hell of a trainer. He passed away last spring. I think she's still got one of his horses." The guard beams talking about the young woman.

"Does she have any other family around? A boyfriend or anything?" Johnny fishes for information.

"Not that I know of. Dan may know; they've been friends for years. Here he comes now," the guard says looking out the window.

"Hi Dan, this guy here is from the fire department. He was at your wreck yesterday," the guard explains.

Johnny holds his hand out. "John Gage."

"Dan Walters. I remember you; you got the horses out, and according to Tory, saved her and her horse's lives," Dan nods in thanks.

Johnny ducks at the attention. "That's what I do; I'm a paramedic."

Dan shakes his head. "I can't thank you enough. Tory is a good friend and I feel terrible seeing her hurt like that, but it coulda been alot worse."

"Yeah, it sure could've" Johnny agrees." Do you have a few minutes so we could talk?"

"Sure, Charlie do I need to sign him in?" Dan asks.

"Nah, he's a fireman; they don't get in trouble," Charlie answers back.

"Come on. I'll take you to the barn. We can talk there."

Johnny hops on the golf cart with Dan and they stop at barn 31. They walk past several horses with purple and blue webbings.

"These are my horses, right here with the purple and blue stall guards," Dan boasts. There is one blue stall guard on an empty stall with straw at least two feet deep in it.

Dan stops and motions to the luxurious stall. "You must know who lives here."

"Yeah, I think I do. Petey," Johnny answers with a grin.

"You got it," Dan laughs. "She spoils him rotten, but he's run well for her. She has had two wins and a third in five starts this year with him."

"She does love that horse. Do you know what she told me in that trailer?"

"No," Dan says looking attentively at Johnny.

"A police officer suggested euthanizing Petey to my captain, to get her out. But, she could hear him and she got pretty upset. She told me she didn't care if that stall divider crushed her, as long as no one harmed that horse. She made me promise her that I would protect him," Johnny explains with pride.

Doug shakes his head. "Sounds just like her. I don't doubt that for a second."

"That brings me to why I 'm here. I was hoping to find out, does she have a boyfriend or relative that we should be contacting? Where does she live; maybe a neighbor would know?" Johnny fishes for more information.

"I know her about as well as anyone does. We've been friends since my race riding days; hell, that was more than 20 years ago. She leads a very simple life. She's here at the barn at 4:30 am, works with me 'till about 11:00am, then she usually heads to the beach for a couple hours. But, if we're racing, then she comes back to feed the horses dinner around five at night. Usually she'll call me around nine at night to let me know everything is fine here at the barn. That's pretty much it. Her father passed away; that was her only living relative, that I knew of. He was a great guy, rode my first winner for him. As for a boyfriend, she was dating some guy that ran a restaurant for a while, but she hasn't mentioned him in months," Dan relates.

"What about a neighbor?" Johnny presses.

"You're looking at them. She lives in a dorm room upstairs. Come on, I'll show ya," Dan offers.

Dan leads Johnny up a metal stairwell in the middle of the barn. There is a picture of Sea Biscuit hanging on the wall, at the end of the hall. Doug takes it off the wall and finds a key taped to the back of the frame.

"Are ya sure this is okay?" Johnny asks, uneasily.

"Yeah, that's why I know where the key is," Dan answers.

Dan opens the door and Johnny notices the walls are covered in pictures of horses winning at different tracks. Some were even from the east coast, tracks like Belmont, Garden State Park, Delaware and even Saratoga.

"These were her dad's horses?"

"Yeah, and some were hers. She raced them in her dad's name, out of respect for him, but don't let that fool you; she's one great horseman," Dan explains.

"I'm beginning to see that already," Johnny answers, taking in the rest of the room.

She didn't have much, a chest of drawers for clothes, a neatly made twin bed against the wall by the window. A shelf on the left side held dry food items including a box of Lucky Charms cereal.

"Does she really eat this stuff?" Johnny laughs.

"Every day at 8:00 am, like clockwork. That's when they close the track for harrowing," Doug explains.

On the wall, across from the bed, is a desk which had some pictures on it. There is a win picture on the desk of Petey. Tory is in the picture with a tall dark haired man.

"Is this Tory's dad?" Johnny hands the picture to Dan.

"Yeah, that was right before he died; the same week I think it was," Dan agrees.

"What happened to him?" Johnny asks with curiosity.

"Heart attack. Never sick a day in his life. He didn't show up at the barn that morning, so Tory went out to his ranch to check on him and found him in his bed, already dead," Dan states sadly.

"Wow, that had to be rough," Johnny comments.

"Yeah, she still misses him; I know that."

"Do you mind if I take this picture to her? Maybe it will make her feel better," Johnny requests.

"No, I don't mind, but let me say this. Tory is like a sister to me. I think you're a nice guy and all, but don't you hurt her. She's seen enough pain in her life already," Dan warns, with a stern look in his eyes.

"Look, I only have her best interests at heart. I promise you. Well, I gotta be goin'. Thanks for all your help," Johnny assures him.

"No problem, are you going to see Tory later?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, I thought I'd sneak her some real food for dinner," Johnny snickers.

"Pizza, plain cheese, that's her favorite." Dan grins, deciding for now he likes Johnny for helping Tory.

"Cheese pizza it is. Thanks again, Dan," and he shakes Dan's hand.

"You tell her I said to take care of herself, and I'll visit her tomorrow. Take my golf cart back to the gate and give the key to Charlie. I'll get it later," Dan offers.

"Okay," Johnny answers, and with picture in hand, he heads home for a much needed nap.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Johnny wakes up on his couch with a start. 'What time is it?' he wonders as he looks at his watch. "Five, better get moving," he says jumping in the shower, and with a quick shave, he is on his way.

His first stop is a Sears Department store, where he heads to the ladies lingerie to find a thick fluffy robe, so she can go to physical therapy with some degree of modesty. Johnny stops at the gift wrap department and has it wrapped in bright pink flowered paper with satin ribbon and a matching bow.

Next stop, Nick's Pizza, a favorite of Station 51, for dinner on the run. Johnny orders a plain pizza and then heads to the grocery store beside the pizza place. He finds his way to the cereal aisle and grabs a box of Lucky Charms. Next aisle is the cooking section where he finds a plastic salad bowl; a bin of mismatched silverware provides a spoon. Moving to the dairy case, he grabs a pint of milk and heads to the check out.

Groceries in hand, Johnny picks up the pizza, hot from the oven. Tory's dinner is on the way. Once again, Johnny sneaks through the emergency room unnoticed, and heads back up to Tory's room, his hands full. Arriving at room 320 again, Johnny sets his stuff down on an empty cart across the hall, and knocks on her door.

"Come in," she calls, as she drops her fork in the plaster of Paris mashed potatoes.

"Tory?" Johnny looks around the door at her.

"Hey, you came back. I didn't think I'd see you again for a while." Tory smiles warmly at him.

"Yeah, and it looks like I got here just in time. Don't eat that!" Johnny warns.

"I don't think anyone could," she laughs, holding her sore ribs.

Johnny slips back into the hall, and returns with the pizza and some napkins he grabbed at the nurses station.

"You brought me pizza? Now I know you are too good to be true," she teases.

"This is not just any pizza; this is from Nick's. He makes the best pizza in LA County. The guys at the station won't eat pizza from anywhere else," Johnny brags.

"I'll be the judge of that." She grabs a slice and takes a bite. She smiles wide and after swallowing, replies, "Wow, that is really good!"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Johnny teases.

"Well I have only known you for 24 hours, but so far so good."

After a slice and a half of pizza, Tori complains, "I'm stuffed. I can't eat another bite."

Johnny goes back to his cart and grabs the rest of his gifts for her.

"Well, then these will have to wait until tomorrow," he says as he sets the bowl, spoon and box of cereal on the nightstand. "There's milk at the nurse's station in their fridge."

"Johnny, you are too much, how did you know?" Tory asks, blushing at his thoughtfulness.

"I did a little research, and that's where I got this. I just wanted to find you something to make you more comfortable while you're stuck here." Johnny hands her the picture from her desk.

"This was Petey's first start. Dad was so proud of him. I was so glad that Dad got to see him win before, well, before he died. You talked to Dan didn't you?" Tory asks already knowing the answer.

Johnny nods. "Yeah, he told me about your Dad, and I can't imagine how hard that was for you."

"Yeah, it was, but I've come to terms with it, for the most part, and life goes on." She tries to act upbeat, but Johnny can still see the pain in her eyes.

"Lemme put that right here, with your flowers, where you can see it, and I have one more little gift for you." Johnny takes the picture and sets it on the night stand. Going back to the cart, he grabs the fancy pink box and hands it to her.

"Johnny, you shouldn't have. I don't deserve all this. You must have some friends, or something you'd rather be doing besides babysitting me," Tory states, embarrassed by this handsome fireman's attention.

Johnny can't get over how she feels so unworthy of his attention, and it makes him want to pull her in his arms, and try to make her understand how much he wants to spend time with her, getting to know her better, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Remembering the words of a very wise Roy DeSoto, to take it slow, he resists the urge to hold her, and instead decides to make her laugh.

"Before you open that, there's a story that goes with it. Anyone in my company will tell you that no one spends more time in the hospital then me," Johnny admits.

"What? Why is that?" Tory asks concerned.

"I don't know, dumb luck I guess. Well, anyway, as you have already sampled the food here, ah, how should I put it?" Johnny makes a face of disgust.

"Bad?" She laughs.

"That'll work, so anyway, I kept sneaking out of my room to the cafeteria to get a cheeseburger, or something real to eat, so the nurses started cutting the ties off my hospital gown so I couldn't leave." Johnny starts to laugh.

Tory starts laughing. "Somehow, I can see you wearing your bed sheet like a toga trying to sneak out!"

"Hey, I never thought of that. I'll try that next time." Johnny laughs back enjoying the sound of Tory's laughter in his ears.

"There better not be a next time. I told you, I can't afford to lose another friend," Tory says, feeling suddenly protective of her new found friend.

"Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere." Johnny leans in and gently kisses her cheek. "Now open the box."

Tory blushes at Johnny's kiss, and then tears off the paper, and opens the box.

"Oh, Johnny, this is great. I so could have used this today!" Tory gushes.

"I know, the wheelchair to physical therapy. You're sure everyone is lookin' at your butt as you roll by," Johnny snickers.

"You really do spend a lot of time in the hospital," Tory worries.

"Nine stays and counting." he kids.

"Let's hope it stays at nine," she warns, looking him in the eye.

There is a knock on the door, and the night duty nurse walks in. "Hi Tory, time for your pain medication."

Noticing Johnny, the nurse addresses him. "Can I ask you to give me 15 minutes with Tory and then you can continue your visit?"

"Sure, Tory I'll be back in a little while." Johnny gets up and pats her shoulder on the way out.

"You are coming back, right?" Tory asks, suddenly feeling alone.

"I promise not to leave the building, but I could use a cup of coffee." Johnny smiles back.

"Well, okay. I'll see you then." Tory smiles in relief.

Johnny leaves the room, puzzled by Tory's reactions. He heads off to his best source for advice, Dixie McCall.

Arriving at Dixie's desk, he finds it vacant, so he pours a cup of coffee, deciding to wait, but not wanting to leave Tory alone for too long. Dix comes out of treatment room one, chart in hand.

"Well, well. Couldn't stay away, could you?" Dix asks with a smile.

"Dix I know what you told me, but this is different. She's all alone; she needs me, and I really care about her. There's just something about her… I can't describe it." Johnny admits, uncomfortably.

"So what do you want to know?" Dix asks.

"Huh?" Johnny asks.

"Do I like her? Yes. Do I think she's right for you? We'll see. Do I think you're doing the right thing? As long as you take it slow and be honest with her, she doesn't trust easy. Did I leave anything out?" Dix bats her eyes at him.

"Ah… No, I don't think so." Johnny has that dazed and confused look and Dixie feels she should explain.

"Well, if my favorite paramedic is going to break rule number one, I want to make sure that, one - he doesn't get his heart broken and two - that she's worth it," Dixie grins at him.

"You went and talked to her?" Johnny asks.

"Yes, I did, and she is a shy sweet girl, with no ulterior motives, who just isn't used to anyone paying her much attention. She probably thinks you're too good for her, so you better be careful or you will scare her off," Dix explains.

"That does make some sense. Thanks Dix, gotta go." Johnny puts down his coffee and heads to the elevator.

"See ya, Johnny!" Dix calls back to him as he heads down the hall.

Johnny arrives back at Tory's room, and knocks lightly. When she doesn't answer, he peeks in the room and sees she is asleep.

Looking so peaceful and innocent lying there, Johnny can't help but kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Tory," Johnny whispers. He settles into the chair, just quietly listening to Tory's breathing. Wondering where all this might lead, he slowly drifts off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tory wakes around midnight and notices the lights are down, and as she becomes more alert, she realizes that someone is sleeping in the chair next to her. She wipes her eyes with her hand so she can focus on the figure, and recognizes the handsome profile of Johnny Gage.

In her mind, Tory has a one-sided conversation.

'Johnny is still here; why is he still here? Why would a man, as handsome and charming as him, be wasting his time with me? I know; he must feel sorry for me. It's a pity thing. I really don't want his pity. I don't need it, either. I will be out of here soon enough, and he will go back to where ever it is he came from.'

She continues to watch him sleep.

'I wish it wasn't a pity thing. I wish, for once, there was a real man who honestly cared about me. Who wanted to spend time just talking and laughing and sharing each other's company. I guess that's not the life for me. Soon it will be back to work and the horses. God he is so cute. God, for once couldn't this be real?'

She reaches over and very gently runs her hand along the side of his face, feeling the slightest tickle from his early morning stubble. Johnny stirs slightly, but doesn't wake.

'Why can't you be real?' she sighs, starts listening to his even breathing, and drifts back to sleep.

The next morning, Johnny wakes first. Realizing he spent the night in Tory's room, he feels slightly awkward. Deciding he needs a coffee, he gets up from his chair and stretches his tall frame, feeling stiff from his sleeping accommodations, and slips out of the room, careful not to wake Tory.

Heading to the men's room to take care of personal business, he then washes his hands and looks in the mirror. Combing his hair with his hand, he heads to the cafeteria. As he pours his coffee, he smells a familiar perfume, and can feel a presence close behind him.

"I see you spent the night." Dix teases.

"Yea, I slept with her, no, I mean, I fell asleep… I mean, augh, Dix, you, you know what I mean!" Johnny stutters trying to come up with the right words.

Dix laughs, "I know what you mean. I checked on you guys last night, and you were both sound asleep, so I got you a blanket and turned down the lights."

"Thanks Dix, I wondered where that came from." Johnny smiles in relief, not having to explain what happened the previous night.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Dix asks.

"Mostly her father racing Petey. I got her a robe, and I told her about you nurses cutting the ties on my gowns. She was laughing; it was nice to see her laugh." Johnny smiles a shy grin.

"Johnny Gage, you got it bad. This girl has moved right into your heart!" Dix smiles, trying to support the man she loves like a brother.

"I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same about me? She seems so shy and unsure of me. How can I show her what I really feel?" Johnny asks looking deep in Dixie's blue eyes.

"Just be there for her, just be her friend, listen to what she is telling you. Not just with her voice, but with her eyes, her expressions. You will eventually know if she feels the same about you. Be patient, young Romeo, this one is special."

"Thanks Dix, I better get back. This is my last day with her before I go back on shift." Johnny heads back down the hall.

Johnny arrives at Tory's room. Peeking in, he sees she is still asleep. Johnny grabs the milk from the nurse's station, and sets it quietly on her tray. Grabbing the box of cereal, he takes it into the hall, and fills the bowl. Closing up the cereal, he puts the box away, and sets the bowl and spoon in front of her.

"Tory, Tory honey, it's time to wake up," Johnny whispers, gently combing her hair back behind her ear.

Tory wakes slowly, enjoying the gentle stroking of her hair. Johnny's features slowly come into focus.

She smiles shyly up at him. "Johnny, you're still here? You spent the night? I mean, not like spent the night, but oh, you know what I mean," she blushes, embarrassed by what it sounds like.

Remembering his similar conversation with Dix, Johnny couldn't help but laugh.

Seeing him laugh, she couldn't help but join him.

"Well, at least you know how to treat a lady right, with breakfast in bed," she teases, pouring the milk.

"I always try to be a gentleman," he laughs again.

She looks up at him with a playful smile, and it melts his heart. 'She is something special,' he thinks as he soaks in her image, saving it in his mind for when he has to leave her.

The nurse knocks as she enters the room. "Tory, how are you feeling this morning? Are those lucky charms?"

Tory answers. "Ah, yeah, my favorite."

" I'm sure the dietitian didn't order that for you," she says sternly.

"What's not to like, whole grains, protein, calcium, fiber, fortified with vitamins," Johnny reads off the box.

"What food group do you put the marshmallows in?" she retorts.

"Dessert, not everything you eat has to be good for you, and at least she's eating, which is more than you can say about yesterday's breakfast you guys served her," Johnny defends.

The nurse rolls her eyes in disgust. "Well, if you will excuse us, I need to change her dressings. You can visit later, during visiting hours, which are eleven to seven."

"Can you give me a minute? I'd like to say goodbye in private," Johnny explains.

"Johnny, you don't have to leave," Tory says, not wanting this nurse to hurt his feelings.

The nurse leaves the room.

"I gotta go check on Petey anyway, so I'm going to head out. I'll be back at eleven!" He yells, loud enough for dragon nurse to hear.

Tory giggles at Johnny's little act of defiance.

"Here is my home number. If you need anything, you call me, alright?" Johnny grins.

"Thank you, Johnny. You've been too kind. If you have other things to do today, I'll understand." She tries to give him an out, but he refuses to take it.

"Are you tired of me already?" he teases with a seductive smile.

"No, I just figured that you had a life before we met, and I thought you might want to go back to it." Her eyes are staring at the floor.

Johnny puts his hand under her chin, and slowly raises it until their eyes meet.

"Tory, look at me… Please, look at me?" Johnny pleads with her.

She gazes back with glassy eyes; her sadness is obvious.

"I know you don't know me very well, and you're not sure where this leading. And, to be perfectly honest, I don't know either, but I do know that I want to get to know you better. I don't know how to describe the feelings that you stir inside of me with your laugh and your smile. I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you. Please give me a chance to prove it to you. I'll admit, I have had my share of bad relationships, but there is something different about being with you, I don't know. You think I sound stupid, don't you?" Johnny explains awkwardly.

"Johnny, you don't sound stupid at all. I just don't know why you are wasting your time with me? You're smart, handsome, a fireman, and with that incredibly charming smile, you could have any woman you want," she sniffs back.

"Well, if that's true, why are you giving me such a hard time?" he asks with a twinkle in his eye.

Tory has to laugh at that comment.

Johnny offers her a tissue, and a second to catch her breath.

"Okay, what are you bringing me for lunch?" Tory teases, trying to break the tension.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich."

"That's it?"

"Yep, on white bread and can you get me a can of coke?"

"Grilled cheese and coke; I got it."

"Okay, lemme go before nurse dragon comes back," Johnny leans down, and for the first time, kisses her on the lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Once again, he combs her hair behind her ear. I'll see you later." He gives her his trademark smile, and leaves the room.

Tory is breathless. 'This is just a dream,' she thinks. 'It's the pain meds. I'm seeing things now.' She puts her hand to her lips, remembering the sensation of Johnny's kiss. "No, I think it was real."

"What was real?" Nurse Dragon asks, entering the room.

"Oh, nothing… " Tory smiles a shy smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Making his way through the crowded morning streets of LA County, Johnny heads right to the equine clinic to check on Petey. He parks the Rover and tosses his sunglasses on the dash board.

Entering again through the lobby, the same busybody receptionist is there.

"I assume you're here to see Dr. Smith again?" The receptionist says in a snarky voice.

"Ah yeah, if she's not too busy, otherwise I'll just go visit my horse," Johnny replies, grabbing a mint from the counter.

"Lemme page her for you."

She makes the page and, once again, Patty comes out to meet with Johnny. This time she keeps her professional distance and merely shakes his hand.

"How's Petey this morning?" Johnny asks.

"Doing better, come on out back; he's doing a little physical therapy," Patty replies.

They leave the office and walk around the side of the barn where an intern is grazing Petey on some lush grass.

"I want him to move around a little because his muscles are still stiff from the accident, but I don't want him to tear out those sutures; they're some of my best work."

"Now you're starting to sound like Dr. Brackett," Johnny teases.

"He's doing great. We're weaning him off the pain meds and he's already off the IV fluids, as well. He has three more days on heavy antibiotics and he can go home. The sutures should come out in 10 to 14 days; either his normal vet can do that or you can bring him back," Patty explains.

Johnny goes over to Petey and scratches his neck. Petey reaches around and starts checking Johnny's pockets for mints.

"Here." She hands Johnny some mints. "He's addicted to them."

"I grabbed one from the desk," Johnny laughs.

Johnny opens the mint and feeds it to him. Petey graciously takes the mint from Johnny's hand. "Well, at least you're polite about it!" Johnny snickers.

"So, how are things going with Tory?" Patty glances over, checking Johnny's reaction.

"She doesn't really trust me yet, but she's trying. We talked a lot last night, mostly about her father and racing Petey, here. This morning she tried to push me away, asking me why I was wasting my time with her, like she wasn't good enough for me. What would make her say something like that?" Johnny looks Patty in the eye for an answer.

"She may've had an abusive relationship, and she now has some self-doubt about getting involved with another man. She sounds a little on the fragile side for you. Are you sure she's what you're looking for?"

"I don't know, but I know how I feel when I'm with her. She just makes me happy, it's like an electricity. I know that sounds dumb, but I don't know how else to describe it. She has this sweet little smile… She's just amazing."

Patty smiles back at Johnny, "It's good to see you so happy. I hope things work out for you two. I can see she means a lot to you, but just take it slow."

"You're not the first one to tell me that. Roy, my partner, told me the same thing the night I rescued Tory, and my friend, Dix at the hospital, said the same thing after meeting Tory in the Emergency Room. Do I really come on that strong?"

Trying to explain it without hurting Johnny's feelings, Patty draws a slow breath before she begins.

"Johnny, your job is high risk and high reward. You go into a fire without thinking about your own safety, to save a complete stranger. When you get that victim out, there is a huge adrenalin rush and that's the reward. Sometimes, that confidence carries over into your dating persona and to her it might seem a bit too much."

Patty draws a slow breath before continuing.

"She sounds like her job is her life, and she hasn't spent much time dating. The racetrack is a tough place to be. Your job is seven days a week sometimes 24 hours a day. Most normal guys demand more time from their girlfriends. Just think, she goes to work at 4:30 in the morning, kinda kills the romance, seeing how, as I remember it, you do some of your best work in the morning," Patty shoots him a seductive look.

Johnny laughs a little awkwardly at the subject matter. "Patty, I gotta say, you don't pull any punches."

"You wanted me to be honest, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess I just wasn't ready for the answer."

"For this relationship to work, it's gonna take a lot of understanding on both your parts. You both have very demanding jobs and crazy work schedules. Just to schedule dinner out might take a few days between you. I'm not saying it can't work, that's up to you. I just want you to know what you're in for. She sounds like a nice girl. I'd love to meet the girl that stole your heart!"

"Once she is feeling better, you can bring what's his name?"

"You mean my husband, Marshall?"

"Yeah, and we can all go to dinner. You'll behave right?"

"Scouts honor." She raises her right hand.

Johnny laughs at her gesture and then starts thinking, "Did you tell Marshall about us?"

"Yeah, he knows about us," she admits.

"You didn't tell him everything though, right?"

"Yeah he knows, Johnny you know me, honesty is the best policy. It was a long time ago and he is fine with it. He is even crazier than you in bed," Patty snickers

Johnny holds his hand up. "I don't want to know!" He says, blushing with embarrassment.

"On that note, I'll be going. "Tell, what's his name, I said hi," Johnny says as he turns to leave.

"Marshall, his name is Marshall," she laughs.

Johnny heads home, stopping to pick up his dry cleaning and drop off his shirts from his last shift. J He can't get the things that Patty said out of his head. He unlocks the door and lets himself in, hanging up his uniforms in the closet and heads for the shower.

What if Patty is right? Has some man abused Tory? The thought just angered Johnny. How could someone mistreat such a gentle soul, maybe she's wrong. Johnny hoped, but the little voice in the back of his head knows she is right.

Dressed in just a towel around his waist, Johnny grabs the phone, dialing a number.

"Hey Nick, it's Johnny from 51. I need to place an order for pick up. I need a grilled cheese sandwich, a cheeseburger with everything on it, and an order of fries, extra crispy. Oh and add two cans of Coke, 15 minutes, see ya then!"

Johnny hangs up the phone and quickly gets dressed. "It's 10:45, I 'm gonna be late," he says to himself, as he grabs his keys and wallet, and heads out the door.

Johnny arrives at Rampart eleven minutes late. 'Come on elevator,' he thinks, as it seems to take a lifetime to go up two floors. "Should've taken the stairs.' Finally, the doors open and Johnny briskly walks down the hall. As he reaches the door, he can hear Tory talking to somebody. Johnny stops outside the door, and knocks.

"Come in," Tory answers.

Johnny enters. "Sorry I'm late." He looks to see Dan leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oh, hi, Dan, didn't know you would be here or I would've brought ya some lunch," Johnny states setting the bag from Nick's on Tory's tray table.

"It's a'right, I gotta head back to the track. Monty is in the 6th race today, and I've got to go get him ready. "

"Remember D bit, shadow roll, tongue tie, 4 bandages, no blinkers," Tory lists the equipment that Dan will need for racing Monty.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Doug says with a peck on the her cheek.

A quick glimpse of jealousy entered Johnny's mind, seeing Dan kiss Tory on the cheek, but he quickly dismisses it.

Johnny hands Tory her sandwich. "Here ya are, Tory."

"I gotta run, Tory you take care." Dan pats her on the shoulder as he goes to leave.

Still thinking about what Patty had said, Johnny decides he needs to talk to Dan.

"Tory, I'll be right back. I need to ask Dan somethin', a'right?"

"Sure, but I may steal some of your fries if you don't hurry back."

"Hey, Dan, wait up. Ya gotta minute?" Johnny catches him at the elevator door.

"Sure, John, what can I do for you?"

"This is kinda awkward, but it's also very important. Can ya tell me about some of Tory's past boyfriends? I really want this to work, and I don't want to make the same mistakes they made," Johnny says with a serious tone.

"Well, last guy, Scott, was kind of a control freak. He didn't want her to go back and check the horses at night, and you know how Tory is about the horses, so that didn't last. A couple years ago, there was Steve. It got pretty serious for a little while, with the two of them, but they broke up when he had to go back to Belmont, at the end of Delmar meet." Running his hand through his hair Dan sighs before continuing."There really haven't been that many men in Tory's life. I guess, I hadn't really thought about it until now. Oh, and then there was Freddie."

"Who's Freddie?" Johnny asks with concern.

"Tory had gotten in a fight with her father, and decided to move out on her own. It was summer; I think she was going to be a senior in high school in the fall that year. So, she started working at a riding stable for room and board, and she got a very small salary, and along comes Freddie."

Dan pauses.

"Tory was desperate to make it on her own, and to pay the bills on her first race horse, Flash. Freddie shows up offering her money to ride horses through the sales ring at a local auction. So, Tory agrees. At first, things seemed okay. She would train Flash first thing every morning, and then head to the riding stable to get her work done there. I guess about three weeks went by, and then one night, she called me at home. It was late, maybe midnight. She asked me to come get her at the stable. I don't know what happened, but she was crying. Of course, I went to get her. When I got to her little apartment at the stable, she had what little belongings she had, packed into a duffle bag and a back pack, and she got in the car. I took her to my apartment. She stayed on my couch for two days, until she worked things out with her father, and then she went home. I tried to get her to take the bedroom and let me have the couch, but she wouldn't hear of it. Oh, and just for the record, Tory and I've never been together."

"Did she ever tell you what happened?" Johnny asks in a worried tone.

"Nope, and I don't think she ever will," he shakes his head. "She barely said two words the whole time she stayed in my apartment. Yeah, it was two words exactly -Thank You!" Dan draws a deep breath before continuing."She spent most of those two days sleeping, and then I took her to the track to see her father. She moved back home that night," Dan finishes.

"Sounds like she had a rough time of it," Johnny sighs.

"Yeah, it took her a while to get back to her usual happy self. If I'd gotten the chance,I'd've decked that jerk for whatever he did to her, but he just disappeared."

"Thanks Dan. You've been a great help to me, and an even better friend to Tory."

Johnny holds out his hand, Dan shakes it. "Remember what I said, don't you hurt her. She's been through enough."

"I remember, and I won't," Johnny assures Dan and, as the elevator door opens, Dan leaves.

Johnny hurries back to Tory's room.

"Sorry 'bout that," Johnny apologizes.

"So what do you two have to talk about? I know you were talking about me, my ears were burning," Tory grins.

"Just doing a little more research," Johnny teases.

"Oh yeah, what do you want to know?" Tory asks back.

"What's your favorite color? Who's your favorite band? What do like to do for fun? I want to know everything."

"Blue, that's my favorite color, Jackson Browne is my favorite singer, and relax at the beach. Any more questions?" She smiles back at him.

"You didn't eat yet?"

"I was waiting for you, but I did steal a few of your fries," she giggles.

Johnny enjoys the playful smile that appears on her face, and thinks to himself that maybe she has gotten past whatever this Freddie guy did. 'Well, I guess I'll find out.'

"Okay, your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Answers, favorite color?"

"Blue, same as you!"

"Favorite band?" Tory takes a bite from her sandwich.

"Eagles."

"I love them. Jackson Browne started out with them." She grins.

"Favorite place?"

"Anywhere you are!"

She laughs,"That's cheating!"

"Camping in the mountains," he answers back, with a laugh

"How's your burger?" she asks.

"Good, how about the grilled cheese?"

"Grilled cheese is always good. How can you mess up a grilled cheese?" she questions.

"You haven't tasted Chet's cooking; he could mess up a grilled cheese."

"Now that you have been doing research on me, it's my turn." Tory turns the table on Johnny.

"Oh really? And what do ya want to know?"

"Tell me about the guys you work with. The accident was a bit of a blur, but I saw them all moving around and I want to know who was who?"

"Describe what they looked like and I can tell you who they are."

"Tall thin guy, light brown hair, blue eyes. He was the first one up the ladder."

"That would be Mike Stoker, our engineer. He's second in command in our company. He drives the engine, operates the pumps at a fire, that kinda stuff. He's also our spaghetti expert; his homemade sauce almost got Roy divorced."

"What?"

"Long story, I'll get into that another time."

"Okay, then there was another tall dark haired man, hazel eyes, maybe a little grey hair around the temples?"

"That's our Captain, Hank Stanley, the greatest Captain I've ever worked for. He's a fair and honest man, and he always has our backs. Oh, and those gray hairs, he says that they're all from me," Johnny snickers.

"There was a guy with really dark hair, he had a mustache and dark eyes. I couldn't see him too well; he was the one with the saw."

"Marco Lopez, he's one of our linesmen. A great guy, he's been with us since the station opened six years ago. Actually all of us started together when the Station opened except Cap, he replaced Capt. Hammer after our first year together. He fights fires, helps with rescues, back Roy and I up if we get busy with a patient, and best of all, his mother makes the best Mexican food from scratch, and she sends in stuff with him all the time."

"What about the other guy with the mustache, curly hair and blue eyes?"

"That's Chet, he's our worst cook on shift and the resident Joker, constantly setting up pranks, mainly aimed at me, for some reason."

"Why, you?" Tory asks

"Probably 'cuz I'm the youngest on staff. I don't know, but it's all in good fun."

"I've already met Roy, is there anyone else?"

"Nope, just the six of us. So why all the questions about the guys?"

"I was just curious, I don't know anything about the fire department, so I thought I should find out. They all helped save Petey and me, so I just wanted to know a little about them."

"Are they all single like you?"

"Why, are trying to trade me in on another fireman?" Johnny teases.

"Cap and Roy were married before I met them. Mike, Chet, Marco and I are all single."

"What about you?" Johnny asks, tentatively.

"I've dated a few guys here and there. There was one guy I was pretty serious about for a while, we even talked about getting engaged, but he got called back to work at Belmont when the meet at Delmar ended, and he decided to go. So much for romance," she brushes it off.

There is a knock at the door and a nurse comes in with a wheel chair. "Time for physical therapy," she announces.

Tory rolls her eyes, and Johnny curses inwardly at the intrusion.

"I'm going to head out, Tory. I'll be back around six." Johnny gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and leaves.


End file.
